


Unread

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Self-Harm, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, nightterrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: All the messages he sent went unread for the last couple of months. Ever since the Nogitsune they ignored him. Even his own father and the woman that called himself his second mom frequently forgot about him.It hurt more than Stiles wanted to admit.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	Unread

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mix of bad and sad moods while writing this yesterday. So please be aware that the story is a mix between depression and aggression. Please also mind the tags to be aware of possible triggers.

Stiles held his smartphone and stared at the group chat and the chats with his friends and family. All the messages he sent went unread for the last couple of months. Ever since the Nogitsune, they ignored him. Even his own father and the woman that called himself his second mom frequently forgot about him.

It hurt more than Stiles wanted to admit. 

He knew he needed help with his night terrors because nightmare was not a term that was doing them justice. They made him afraid to go to sleep because seeing himself murder all his friends and family in various creative ways was just not how he wanted to spend his nights. If he inevitably went to sleep he usually screamed himself awake to just stare in the dark nothingness of night while the sweat cooled on his skin, tears streamed down his cheeks and choked sobs were tearing him apart. 

In the beginning, his father had tried to wake him up, hold him until he had calmed down but as time went on, he had stopped coming. He started to wear earplugs so Stiles wouldn't wake him up with his screaming. He even removed the motion-activated cameras that his father put into his room as a child to alert him to Stiles' sleepwalking.

Stiles was left alone with his problems. His teachers ignored the dark shadows under his eyes, his shaking hands, and the fact that he had lost a stone of weight. When he asked to talk to the school counselor his request was declined because drug use just wasn't something they took care of. They recommended he should try Eichen House.

Just the thought about the asylum made Stiles feel nauseous and he just thanked the secretary and left.

This one had been the last blow that had taken him out into the Preserve. He had left everything behind in his room. He just had his phone to remind him just how unwanted he was. After a last look through the unread messages, he powered it down, pulled out the battery, and for good measure broke it. He didn't want to be found. 

Afterward, he grabbed the k-bar he had bought in his father's name so long ago to be able to protect himself. 

Stiles laughed softly about the irony of the situation. He had bought a military-grade knife to protect himself and now he would use it to take his life. He saw absolutely no way out of this situation. Letting things go hadn't helped. Asking for help had taken him only a short amount of time but no one was willing to help him. They either ignored him, shouted at him for disturbing them, or because he had slaughtered so many people. They didn't care that someone else had worn his face. At the end of the day for them, it was him who had killed all those people. 

Even the medical professionals who would be paid for their help declined to do their job and he had reached the end of his rope. Stiles knew like a thousand ways to off himself. A lot of them would leave him dead but essentially untouched so they could have an open casket before the burial, but Stiles decided that there wouldn't be something like that for him.

He hadn't been allowed to attend Allison's funeral to say goodbye. Just like his father had not allowed him to say goodbye to his mother when she had died. He had been told he was too young to attend a burial for her and hadn't been welcome at Allison's. 

Stiles didn't want there to be a burial for him. He would make sure that his body was as gruesome a sight as he could manage to show his father how much he had failed. Even though he wasn't sure his father would actually come looking for him. He had been ignored and left to deal with everything alone for a long time. But he decided that even if no one would look for him or no one found him he would do a last good thing for the Hale territory. 

No matter how much Scott talked about being the territory's Alpha because he was a True Alpha and how much better things had gotten since he became Alpha, this territory belonged to the Hale Family. This had been their stomping grounds since before the USA were even discovered by the Europeans and Stiles would make sure that it would remain this way long after his own death or the death of this generation of Hales.

He settled down right on top of the Nemeton. Naked as the day he was born. His skin was covered in inky runes that he had let dry in the sun. He patted the tree stump and thanked it for what it had tried to do to keep him safe before he took the k-bar into his hand and started to recite the ancient ritual words that would sacrifice him to the Nemeton body, mind, and soul. 

When the last word dripped over his lip, he rammed the k-bar into his stomach and ripped it from side to side with an agonized grunt. Blood and entrails spilled out onto the tree and the last glimpse Stiles caught was someone stepping into the clearing.

OoO

Stiles never thought he would wake up again but he did. His eyes felt like they were glued shut and he tried to wipe away whatever held them shut, but found he was too weak to lift his hand. He made an angry, dissatisfied sound that sounded like a whine and a moment later he felt slightly calloused hands cradle his cheeks and wipe away the crusts that held his eyes shut.

Stiles nuzzled into the warm hands on instinct and slowly opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with Peter Hale who looked at him with a worried expression. When he tried to talk Peter gently shushed him and gave him a couple of ice chips with one hand, not taking away the one Stiles had nuzzled up against.

Carefully Stiles sucked on the melting ice and let his own eyes do the questioning.

Peter sighed softly and let his thumb caress the apple of Stiles' cheek.

»I couldn't let you die out there, Stiles. You are one of the few people I can stand to be around …,« he started and his eyes widened when Stiles' whined in response and turned his head away. 

A soft sigh escaped Peter. »I know I wasn't there right after everything happened. I had to take care of things regarding the territory and to do that I had to travel to Montana of all places and talk to a bunch of stuffy old Alphas and leaders of other races. I didn't want to leave you alone and I instructed both Cora and Derek to come back here but since both were down in the jungle to fetch Cora's belongings it took them some time and we all came back around the same time you tried to sacrifice yourself. Darling … tell me … what brought this on,« he said.

Stiles just whined and tried to curl up but it hurt too much.

Peter gently pulled his pain before carding his fingers through Stiles' chestnut curls. »Better?«, he asked and smiled softly, when Stiles nodded in response.

»Good. Now tell me why, sweetheart.«

Stiles didn't want to but it all just tumbled out of his mouth. The verbal abuse people heaped on him if they even talked to him, how they ignored him and told him he wasn't worthy of their help. How they all denied him even basic things and didn't care that he was suffering and how he had just wanted to end it and give the territory back to the last people that cared for him at least a little bit.

Peter listened carefully and he visibly hurt for Stiles. All he wanted to do was pull him into his arms and hold him, but Stiles was still healing. So instead he gently stroked Stiles' head and made soft, soothing sounds at the back of his throat.

Stiles relaxed after a while and looked at Peter because he had questions.

»How am I still alive?« Stiles asked softly.

Peter flashed his eyes and they were back to the brilliant ruby red of an Alpha. 

»You gave me the bite?« Stiles breathed out sounding both stunned and reverent. 

Peter smiled and nodded.

»Yes, I did. I told you when we first met and it still stands. I like you, sweet boy, and I couldn't lose you,« Peter said.

»But no one wants me … they didn't care if I lived or died,« Stiles answered.

Peter leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against his brow, down his nose before their lips met sweetly, innocently.

»I want you, Stiles … we want you. The Hale Pack is officially back in Beacon Hills and we all agreed that you are ours. Derek and Cora are downstairs. We didn't want to overwhelm you since you still have quite a bit of healing to do. You did a good amount of damage to yourself,« Peter told him.

»Can we have a puppy pile?« Stiles asked softly.

Peter smiled and nodded. He rose, opened the door, and called for his two other betas.

They practically flew up the stairs and gently greeted Stiles. A couple of minutes later the whole little pack was on the bed. Stiles on his back in the middle. Cora was underneath his legs, having gently lifted them to ease the strain on his stomach. Peter and Derek on his left and right respectively. 

The closeness felt right and helped ease the touch starvation Stiles had felt for months. He drifted back to something between sleep and unconsciousness.

OoO

Some days later Stiles was right as rain. 

Peter had Cora and Derek sneak into the Sheriff's house to fetch Stiles things and they found his room literally untouched. The whole house only smelled of Stiles and he hadn't been there for weeks. 

When they told Peter the Alpha growled angrily and called his lawyer to get on the Sheriff's, the towns, and the pack's case with everything he could think of.

Stiles had not even tried to protest. Whatever they got in the end they deserved.

He was a lot calmer now that he was a wolf and had actual pack bonds than he had been before. 

Stiles didn't care that his spark was gone now. It had actually gone to the Nemeton and done what Stiles had intended to do with the ritual.

From what he had read it was only a question of time before the Nemeton would evict every supernatural being and every human affiliated with a supernatural that had not petitioned the Hale Alpha holding the territory. Since Scott and the rest of his pack members had all ignored their summons they would be gone before the end of the month so they would all miss their end-of-year exams. 

The thought that Lydia who now took pride in her intelligence would miss the exams and would actually have to repeat her second to last year of school.

Stiles himself had switched to online schooling because he didn't want to submit himself to the verbal and sometimes even physical abuse his teachers and classmates doled out. 

Peter made it happen no questions asked. Since Stiles was actually eighteen the Sheriff could protest it all he wanted or threaten to take away the funding, he couldn't. The fond the money for Stiles' education came from was actually in his name and while it had stringent rules what it could be used for it was his. He also couldn't take away all the money Stiles had in his own bank account. 

Stiles had made quite a bit of money researching for other packs, for firms and classmates, and also programming/hacking on the side. It was all legally earned money and again. He was eighteen years old and the bank account was in his name. He had asked his father for the information needed to pay the hospital bills the family had accrued over the years but his father had told him in no uncertain terms that Stiles wouldn't work besides school to cover those bills as it was his job to pay them.

After being shut down a couple of times, Stiles had shrugged it off.

Now though after he had left his father behind, the man checked into his account illegally and tried to take his money. The lawsuit that ensued in response cost the Sheriff his job.

When the judge asked Stiles why he hadn't helped his father with the outstanding bills, Stiles showed him the videos the motion-activated camera's in the house had recorded of him asking repeatedly and being shut down. 

His father jumped up and angrily shouted at him that the cameras were not intended to make recordings like this and Stiles shrugged and told him it had actually been the way the Sheriff had sat them up. Stiles just had made sure to keep the recordings just in case anything ever cropped up.

The judge started to ask questions then and for the first time in his life answered questions about his home life truthfully. He talked about the way his father had drowned himself in work and alcohol after his wife had died. How he himself as an eight-year-old had to make sure they both were fed and watered, the house was cleaned, laundry and shopping taken care of, and getting himself to and from school on his own. About how often his father had lashed out both verbally and physically because Claudia had died and Stiles lived. As if it was a child's fault their parent got ill. 

When asked for evidence to back it up, Stiles turned back to Peter who nodded encouragingly. 

»I only made copies as I didn't want to hand over the originals. Those have been put away for safekeeping as they are also the only things that I still own that belonged to my mother that my father hasn't destroyed,« Stiles said and handed over two thick binders full of copies to the judge. Right in front of the binder was a legal document that showed it was a notarized copy. He also handed over a DVD with more camera material.

The judge ordered a recess so he and the defendant could review the new evidence. 

When they came back to the courtroom three hours later the judge looked livid. His voice sounded tight when he talked about what he had seen and read. He didn't let the jury watch the video as he wanted to spare Stiles that particular indignity but he handed out some pictures taken from the video material and a summary of the journals. 

Stiles just sat beside the lawyer Peter had provided him with and said nothing. He just let the lawyers duke it out.

In the end, Noah Stilinski was found guilty of child neglect, severe child abuse, and attempted theft. 

Stiles watched dispassionately as his father was sentenced. He really didn't care what they would do to his father. He just wanted to put this all behind him.

When the trial was over Noah tried to talk to him but Stiles just shook his head and walked away, stepping up right next to Peter, who wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders and led him outside.

OoO

A week later Stiles was in town shopping for groceries with Derek and Peter when Melissa McCall apprehended him. She started shouting abuse and wanted to know just how he could do this to his father. That it was his fault he lost his job. 

Stiles blinked at her, stepped around her, and started to walk away when she smacked him with her handbag into the back of his head. He stumbled forward and nearly landed in the vegetable displays. She didn't stop hitting and shouting at him. 

Derek and Peter came running along with a couple of other people who wanted to know just what was going on.

One of the employees called the Sheriff's department and Stiles just closed his eyes in defeat. He knew those guys were probably all angry with him. Peter pulled him against his side and checked him over for injuries.

When the Deputies and the new Sheriff arrived Stiles was stunned to see Jordan Parrish, the newest Deputy had been made Sheriff. 

The Deputies just nodded to him, listened to Melissa's ranting, and asked Stiles what had happened.

He just shrugged. 

»We were out shopping for groceries. She came up to me, started shouting about how I cost my father his job and how I should have just endured it, etc, etc. I started to leave when she smacked me with her handbag. There's some heavy shit in there by the way. She shoved me forward into the veggies and didn't stop shouting even when she attracted an audience,« Stiles said. His voice sounded flat and without any emotion. 

He tended to not show any emotions to people outside of his pack. He just didn't feel like it. 

Parrish nodded and made a lot of notes. 

»Is this the first time she did something like this to you, Stiles?« He asked her.

Stiles shrugged.

»Well … she disciplined me along with her own son when I was younger but it stopped around the time I was thirteen, so yeah … no need for charges on that,« he answered.

Jordan nodded, tipped his head, and led Melissa out of the shop while Deputies Graeme, Wilcox, and Roberts were interviewing the bystanders.

»Am I allowed to finish my shopping, Tara?« Stiles asked the only female Deputy. She smiled and nodded. 

»Sure. Go on and maybe stop by sometime so we can have a talk,« she said.

Stiles just smiled and nodded.

OoO

When they were back home, Stiles asked about the McCall pack.

»Well … the Nemeton pushed them all out of town. Deaton tried to petition the Nemeton when he realized what was happening but it was having none of it and struck him down. McCall tried to enter the Preserve without permission and met a similar fate. The rest of them left when neither their emissary nor their Alpha came back. So no other wolves, no banshee, no former kanima in this territory. It is ours and you are safe here,« Peter said softly.

Stiles looked at him with watery eyes and Peter just held his arms open as if to hug him.

Stiles stumbled forward into the warm embrace and let himself be held.

He felt safe. Right now. In Peter's arms and with Cora and Derek in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
